Time Passes Us By
by kartoonfreek
Summary: When a Shen Gon Wu activates, the Warriors, Dojo, Jack, Wuya, and Chase get sent back in time jumping from century to century. What will happen? Will they get killed in a different time? Or will they live to tell the tale? Different pairings, a little ChasexWuya, lots of RaiKim, ClayxOc, OmixOc, and DojoxOc. Rated T for mentions of blood. Mistakes in chapters have been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I came up with this idea just this morning and, well I thought I might give it a shot!

Reigan: It's gonna be kind of like Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.

Alice: kartoonfreek promises that she'll do the XS Kingdom Hearts thing once she if finished working out the kinks.

Me: I'm sorry about that. It's just I realized I hardly know things about Kingdom Hearts, but I know A LOT about History.

Alice: Yes, History was the only class she paid attention in.

Me & Reigan: What's wrong with that?!

Alice: Oh nothing, I just hope this year you'll pay more attention in other classes!

Me: Psshh! Don't worry about it!

Reigan: Yeah, yeah! Let's just get on with the story!

Alice: Uh, yes right! Um, *clears throat* kartoonfreek does not own XS.

Reigan: But owns the idea,

Me: And Alice and Reigan.

Alice: And the idea!

Reigan: And the made up Shen Gon Wu! But does not own any references to other movies.

Alice: Yes, beware of those!

Me: So with that said,

All: Read and review! *Thumbs up and cheesy smiles*

Chapter One: The Time Consumer

It was five in the morning in China, the sun barely beginning to rise. Getting up that early would either mean you're crazy or you have a job to do. "SHEN GON WU ALERT!" which is exactly what the Xiaolin Warriors have to do.

They all groaned as Dojo came into their sleeping quarters banging on a gong. "Wake up! We got a 100 percent Wu alert!" Kimiko sat up and threw her pillow at Dojo. "Oof!"

"Nice shot Kim." Raimundo yawned stretching his arms and scratching his side.

"C'mon Dojo, we hardly get any sleep anymore. Can't we just let the other team get it this time?" Clay flopped his head onto his pillow.

"Nope, no can do kiddies. In the wrong hands this is-"

"The most powerful and dangerous Shen Gon Wu. We know!" shouted the three teens.

Raimundo groaned getting up, "Why can't we ever get a break?" he closed his curtain to change, as did Clay.

"Rai's right Dojo, we've hardly gotten any sleep since he became Shuko with training getting tougher." Kimiko got up from her mat and closed her curtain so she could get dressed. Dojo turned around to give them all a little privacy. "Wait a minute," he slithered over to the last cubicle and peeked inside to find Omi still asleep, upside down. He slithered over to him and shook him awake. "C'mon kid, we got a new Shen Gon Wu." Omi stirred slightly and fell to the right.

He opened his eyes and yawned, "Dojo? What is it time?" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What time is it. it's five in the morning kiddo. I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but it's a Wu alert." Omi shot right up.

"A Shen Gon Wu?" he grabbed Dojo and set him outside, "I am sorry Dojo, but I need my privacy while I change." he closed his curtain.

"So, Dojo which Wu is it?" asked Kimiko from behind her curtain.

Dojo, having his back turned, got out the scroll and replied, "The Time Consumer, it allows it's user to go back in time-"

"Wait, isn't that what the Sands of Time are for?" asked Raimundo stepping out of his cubicle in his regular attire.

"Let me finish, ok? The Sands of Time can take you to any time whenever you want when activated. But with The Time Consumer, it takes to a random location at any year when activated."

"Well, if you use that it's gonna take a while to get to what year you want to be in." Raimundo leaned against the wall separating his and Kimiko's 'rooms'.

"Well, actually that's the hard part." Dojo stopped and took a breath as Clay and Omi came out of their cubicles, fully dressed, and stood next to Raimundo, "You see when you do activate it, you can't actually control it." they gave him a funny look, "Like if you get stuck in... say the Jurassic Period, you're stuck there until you find it again."

"What do you mean 'find it'?" asked Kimiko from behind her curtain.

"Each time it sends you somewhere, it hides itself and until you find it, you have to deal with what that time has for you." he finished.

Kimiko stepped out of her cubicle wearing her gothic outfit. (Think about the one in The Return of Pandabubba) "Why would Gran Master Dashi make that?" she asked a little annoyed.

"It was supposed to be a joke, but someone convinced him to actually make it." they all headed outside and Dojo turned full-size.

"So where is this Shen Gon Wu?" Clay asked hoping on Dojo.

"From what these odd looking pimples on my hands are saying, it's in Scotland." replied Dojo flying off as the last passenger got on.

"Oh, we must get this Shen Gon Wu!" Omi jumped up and rolled his fist, "We cannot let the Heylin get it!"

"Why not?" questioned Raimundo, "If Spicer gets it, being the doofus he is, he'll probably activate it. Then-"

"Then they'll be stuck in the past with no way to get out." Kimiko finished grinning happily, mixed with an evil smirk, at Rai behind her. "Good thinking Rai!" she gave him a high-five.

"Whoa there partners," Clay began breaking the happiness between the two dragons. They looked back at him, "What if they use it on us before they use it?" the others thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Then we'll make sure they go with us to give a little taste of sweet revenge." Raimundo replied maliciously.

Omi turned to Raimundo hands on his hips frowning, "My friend, you are supposed to be leader. Therefore, you need to take responsibility in your actions, even if it is a way to expose of evil. But it is not the way of a warrior." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

…..

Meanwhile, Jack was currently sleeping in his lair while trying to work on rebuilding his robots.

He was snoring away when his basement door opened and two dark figures mad their way down the stairs. The male figure walked up to Jack and smacked him on the back of his head waking him up. "Uh, wha-?" Jack yawned while rubbing the back of his head. He turned to yell at the person who whacked him but squealed like a fan girl instead.

"Chase! It's so good to see you!" he hugged his evil hero.

Chase Young growled, "Let go of me you insect." Jack apologized and backed away.

"What? No hello for me?" a feminine voice asked in the shadows. Jack looked behind Chase and saw who it was step out of the darkness.

"Wuya?" Jack pouted, "If you're here to get me to let you work for me again, you're dead wrong." Jack turned his back to them folding his arms.

Wuya looked absolutely ticked, "**I** worked for **you**? Who's the one who got **me** the Shen Gon Wu?" she was going to walk up and pound him for that remark, but Chase stuck his hand out.

"Not now Wuya," he turned his attention to Spicer who was in the middle of fixing his Jack-Bot. "I have a proposition for you Spicer." This got Jack's attention, and stopped what he was doing and turned to the two. Chase smiled evilly, "How would you like to dispose of the Xiaolin Warriors, forever?"

…..

"Alright, kiddies. Here we are, beautiful Scotland once again." Dojo landed in the forest near the loch. They all hoped off and started searching. "Maybe if we're lucky," Dojo shrank and landed on Clay's hat. "we'll run into my cousin Nessie." They scattered everywhere looking for the Wu.

Kimiko walked towards the water looking into it. She stared long and hard looking left to right. 'It's gotta be here somewhere.' she thought. Something caught her eyes; she looked up and found something shining in the water a few yards away. She gasped, "Guys! I found it!" the boys ran over to her and she pointed to where the Wu was. "I'll get it!" Kimiko proclaimed.

Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder before she jumped in, "Hold on Kim, that water's freezing."

"So? I've been in this water before." she brushed his arm away and jumped in. They watched her as she swam towards the light and diving once she was right above it.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Raimundo, a hint of worry in his voice. He looked over at Clay for answers.

"She's been in this water before, Rai." he patted him on the back. "Don't worry." Raimundo smiled a 'thanks' to his friend.

"Oh yes, even for a girl, she is very strong." Omi thought out loud receiving shocked looks from his friends. Omi blushed a bright pink, "Uh, I mean, she is a good warrior. She can handle it, even for a girl." he 'corrected'. The others shook their heads.

"There she is!" Dojo pointed to a group of bubbles forming. They turned their full attention to the bubbles growing larger. Then bursting from the water gasping for air was Kimiko.

"Wow, she might make a great reenactment for the Little Mermaid." commented Raimundo. Clay, Omi, and Dojo looked at him weirdly. He saw their faces and blushed, "What? I watched it once with my sisters' ok?" They shrugged as Kimiko swam to the shore and came out holding a small hour glass that twisted like spiral stairs.

"Got it." Kimiko gasped trying to catch her breath. It felt so good to get some air into her lungs.

"Great job Kimiko!" congratulated Clay.

"Awesome, Kim!" Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder then removed it.

"Most magnificent Kimiko." Omi bowed to her in respect.

"Did you happen to see Nessie down there by any chance?" Dojo asked.

"Nope, sorry Dojo. Nothing but water." Dojo pouted like a little child losing his yo-yo privileges.

After a few moments their leader spoke up, "Well, seeing as no villain has showed yet, I say we head back home." Dojo jumped off Clay's hat and grew into his forty foot figure.

But before they got on, they heard propellers in the distance. They turned around to see-

"Not so fast Xiaolin losers! It is I Jack Spicer! To take the Time Consumer away!" he flew towards them.

They groaned in disgust, "Alright Dojo, we'll be back. We gotta take out the trash." Raimundo said. Kimiko gave Dojo, now in smaller size, the Wu as the others sprang into action.

"Jack-bots! Attack!" Jack pressed his watch-thingie and his bots came out of nowhere attacking the warriors.

Jack landed on the ground making his way toward Dojo, "Alright gecko, hand it over." he held out his hand at the small dragon.

"Gecko?!" Dojo was so offended that he didn't realize Chase Young behind him. He picked up the dragon, Dojo looked over and saw his captor. He shrieked like a girl, flying out of Chase's grasp dropping the Wu a few feet away in the process of flying over to Clay and ducking under his hat. Wuya came from behind Chase and picked up the Wu.

"Yes! The Time Consumer is mine!" she laughed evilly. Kimiko looked back at the source of the laughter and ran to attack her from the side.

"Take that you old hag!" she kicked the witch in the side making her drop the Wu.

"Why you little!" Wuya attacked Kimiko throwing kicks and punches.

Jack tiptoed towards it while the two were fighting. He picked it up letting out a small laugh of victory. He soon dropped falling backwards when Raimundo hit him square in the stomach. Raimundo picked up the Wu only to have the thing he did to Spicer happen to him, but with Chase being the attacker. Omi jumped in front of Chase attacking him instead, seeing as they already destroyed his side of the bots. "My, my young monk you sure are persuasive to get this aren't you?" He aimed for Omi on the side of his head. Omi, acting quickly, blocked the attack.

"Well, I do not give up easily." He threw a punch at Chase, but Chase grabbed him by the fist and spun around before throwing him.

Omi went soaring through the skies. Clay looked up from his battle with his bots and held out his hands and caught Omi. Omi sighed, "Thank you my friend."

"No problem little buddy." Clay replied kicking a bot into the loch.

Chase turned to Jack and threw him the Time Consumer. Jack caught it, "Now you fool!" Chase shouted as Raimundo tried to sweep kick him.

Jack nodded and then shouted, "Time Consumer!" it started glowing and everyone turned their heads to see Spicer throw the Wu as it turned into a giant purple worm-hole.

Clay was so distracted by the activation, he didn't see a Jack-bot come up behind him and push him into the portal, with omi still in his arms. They yelled as they entered the portal, Clay and Dojo first then Omi. "Omi! Clay!" Raimundo ran up to him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him out hoping that Clay was still holding onto him on the other side. Kimiko came over to try and help pull him out, but Wuya kicked Raimundo in. "Rai!" Kimiko grabbed onto his ankles trying desperately to pull him out. Then Wuya kicked her under the feet being sucked into the portal. Kimiko grabbed onto Wuya's ankles, making her fall to the ground grabbing onto Jack's ankles sucking him in as well. But before he could sucked into Dashi knows where, he grabbed onto Chase's arm, pulling them both in. And with all of them in, the portal disappeared.

In the distance, two fishermen in a boat witnessed this event in the twilight. One of the fishermen turned to his friend holding a bottle of scotch, his friend had one in his hands too. They both slowly put the bottles down with wide eyes.

…..

The Warriors landed hard on rough ground, each with an 'Oof!'. Kimiko sat up putting a hand to her head. She looked around, she saw Clay and Omi a few feet to her right. She looked around some more and noticed a bunch of trees and plants that she'd never seen before. Kimiko's eyes widened, "Rai?! Raimundo! Where are you!?" she yelled.

"Down, here." she looked down and saw that she had landed on top of him.

She got off of him and helped him up, "Sorry Rai."

He dusted off his shirt saying, "It's okay, no harm done." he smiled at her kindly, she smiled back thanking fuzzy that she didn't break his back. She looked over at the others who joined them, Clay stretching and Dojo trying to pop his back. Omi was looking at the surroundings, obviously interested in where they had landed.

Kimiko looked around some more. They were in a small clearing, with these strange trees and plantlife around them. She then noticed that Wuya, Jack, and Chase were nowhere to be found.

Raimundo had noticed that there was no animal in sight, no lizard, no monkey, nothing. It was quiet, too quiet. And these trees and plants, they looked familiar. But, where had he seen them before? 'A book maybe?' he thought.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked looking at the others.

"I think the question is," Raimundo stopped putting his hands on his hips. "what **year** are we in?"

Author's Note: BUM BUM BUM! *Reigan and Alice look at me strangely* Hehehe. Sorry. A-hem, well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Alice: It was actually exciting in my point of view.

Reigan: Just for fun. Readers, try to guess where they are. Hehehe!

Me: But I didn't give enough details!

Reigan: So? I said 'just for fun', ok?

Both: Whatever.

Alice: Hope you enjoyed it!

Reigan: Try to guess where they are!

Me: And please remember to-

All: Read and review! *waves and gives cheesy smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I really, don't have anything to say but-

Reigan: She doesn't own XS or any references.

Alice: But she does own us!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter and-

All: Please review and have a good day! *thumbs up and cheesy smiles*

Chapter Two: Cretaceous Park

_"I think the question is," Raimundo stopped putting his hands on his hips. "what year are we in?"_

The others looked at him in confusion before looking at their surroundings, trying to figure out what era they had the misfortune in landing in.

Kimiko wandered over to a strange looking plant poking out from the bushes. It was rather large and had a mix of colors, red and green. "It looks like a leaf." commented Kimiko moving closer to it.

"A rather large plant." Omi observed from a safe distance.

Raimunod moved behind Kimiko taking a closer look at the plant while Clay, Omi, and Dojo looked at the other plants around them. Raimundo shifted that way his head was right next to Kim's observing the plant closely. "Wait," he put out his right hand and touched it feeling it's soft, leatheryness. His eyes went wide with terror, "This, isn't good." he whispered.

Kimiko turned her head, surprised that he was actually so close her nose was practically touching his cheek. "What?"

Before he could answer, a pair of eyes appeared in the bushes in front of them. The bush ruffled as they stepped back and out of the bushes came a giant bird-like creature with leather for skin screeching and took off trying to grab Kimiko and Raimundo in the process. Luckily they ducked to the ground. Clay and Omi turned around and ducked when it tried to grab them as well. The giant bird took off into the distance. Raimundo looked up at it flying away. "A Pterodactyl?" he groaned, "I hate the times when I'm right."

Kimiko got up and dusted herself off her eyes filled with terror, not believing in what she just heard. "What do you mean a Pterodactyl?"

The rest of them got up looking at Raimundo curiously with a mix of terror. "If that bird was what I think it is," he stopped at looked at the rest of them. "Then we should probably keep moving." he took Kimiko's hand and started moving towards the direction of the bird. Clay, Omi, and Dojo gave each other looks before following their leader.

…..

"You MORON!" Wuya shook Jack violently, "We weren't supposed to go with them!" she stopped shaking him and turned to Chase leaving Jack to fall down from dizziness. "What are we going to do now genius?"

Chase turned to her looking very ticked. "We are going to find the Time Consumer and we are going to get out of here and leave the monks as planned."

"Oh yeah, very nice plan. Except what if the monks get to it first?!" she said sarcastically as Jack got up from the ground.

"Then we will make sure they don't get to it first." he replied. "Now come on. We have to keep moving before-"

"Before what?" Jack asked shaking.

"Before we run into any unwanted company." he began walking with Wuya and Jack close behind him.

…..

The Warriors and Dojo, on Clay's hat, walked on with Raimundo leading them. "So, exactly where do you think we are?" Kimiko asked pushing a branch out of her way.

"Well, if we are in the Cretaceous period-"

"What?!" she yelled. "The Cretaceous period?! You're kidding right?"

"Bless it's not the Cretaceous Period." Dojo cowered under Clay's hat looking back and forth.

"Whoa partner, how do you know we're in that period?" Clay asked.

"Well, I'm actually only guessing, but I remember seeing that bird in a book I read a few years back and I'm pretty sure that it was about the Cretaceous Period." he explained.

"But, my friends, what is this Creation Period?" asked Omi ducking a lower branch.

"The Cretaceous Period, was on this Earth at least 145 million years ago. It had the most dangerous dinosaurs in history." he stopped turning to the others, "If we're lucky, we'll find only the herbivores."

Kimiko's mind was racing in the different kind of dinosaurs this period had when her eyes widened, "Wait, isn't this the time when… well…" she didn't want to say it, "When r-raptors and the spinosaurus were created?" Clay and Dojo gave him worried looks while Omi stood there dumfounded.

Raimundo sighed. "Yes, that's why we have to find the Wu before the other team does and get out of here before anything bad happens." he turned and started walking gesturing for the others to follow.

"But, I still do not understand," Omi piped up, "Why are we afraid of these beasts? We've defeated them before when Wuya used the Rio Reverso to turn the oil into dinosaurs."

Kimiko looked back at him, "Because Omi. We may have defeated those ones, but in case you haven't noticed," she turned and put her hands on his shoulders making him and everybody stop, "We have no Wu, we don't have are weapons and we are stranded in a different time with the most dangerous, and smartest dinosaurs known to man." she paused before continuing, "The raptors."

Omi removed her hands from his shoulders, "But, we still have our elemental abilities." he pointed out.

"But that won't hold them for long." she looked deep into his eyes, "They never leave a job unfinished."

His ego deflated slightly. "What about that Splinosaurus? Can't we take on that one?" he asked as they started to walk again.

"Spinosaurus." they corrected.

"That is what I said."

"Omi, do you remember that T-Rex we fought?" he looked back at his friend Clay nodding.

"How could I forget? It almost made dinner out of me."

"Meal, Omi. Meal." Raimundo corrected not looking back.

"Well, partner, imagine a bigger, more aggressive, and ten times the anger, and you have yourself a Spinosaurus." Clay explained.

"Not to mention worse smelling breath." Dojo commented removing Clay's hat for a split second before going back under.

"Oh, that bad?"

"That bad." they all responded.

Moments of silence flooded over them before Kimiko spoke up, "This kind of reminds me of Jurassic Park, huh Rai?" she asked stepping over a puddle.

"Yeah, this is what we get for making fun of how those scientists were a bunch of pansies." he moved a branch out of his way while smiling at Kimiko behind him.

"Yeah, karma is such a-" she stopped mid-sentence, interrupted by Clay.

"When did you two watch Jurassic Park?" he smirked.

"Last night, why?" Kimiko replied turning to face her friends, once again stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Oh, so is that why you two were more tired this mornin'?" he teased his smirk increasing. Omi also smirked, not entirely sure why he was but he did. "Or is that just an excuse?"

"Wha-?! It's not like that!" Raimundo defended a faint blush began to form on his cheeks. "And wipe those smirks off your faces!" he hissed. They began giggling like little school girls. He could practically feel Dojo smirking also. "You too gecko!" Dojo stuck his tongue out to him from under the hat.

Kimiko smiled at their… uh… foolishness and began walking passed Raimundo and jumped over a log landing with a… crunch? She looked down and to her utter horror saw eggs. All too familiar eggs, already hatched. They were almost the size of an ostrich egg, but just a tad bit smaller. "Uh, guys?" the others turned to her. "You might want to see this." they walked towards the log and looked over it gasping. Raimundo jumped over the log and inspected the egg shells closely.

His eyes widened, "Raptors." he whispered. The others either groaned in disbelief or murmured "Oh no". He looked up at his friends.

"So, how long do you think they've been out?" asked Kimiko bending down to look at the shells as well.

"Well, from what I can tell, these eggs still have the residue from when the egg hatched, so I'm going to let out an educational guess and say, about…. ten minutes."

"Then, they might still be around?" Clay asked.

Raimundo looked around and saw the one thing that might lighten the load. "They might not, look." he pointed to more than one set of baby-raptor foot-prints leading away from them.

"But, if they're gone, what about the parents? Do they know?" Omi asked, widening everyone's eyes.

"And if not," Clay began.

"Then they could come back." Kimiko finished.

…..

"Oh, are we there yet?" Jack whined holding onto Wuya's arm. Wuya growled at him to let go but he wouldn't, not for a million bucks.

"No, Spicer." Chase Young was starting to get a little ticked with his whimpering. He considered just leaving the two, but Spicer was always great for bait. And Wuya… even though he would very much like to get rid of her, he couldn't because she did make a worthy partner to work with. Even though she kept switching from his side to Hannibal's side from one week to the next. But, he could deal with that.

Wuya growled again as Jack shrieked and jumped into her arms from a moving bush revealing a small insect. Jack and Wuya watched as it went from one end of the forest to the next. Jack looked at her and smiled apologetically. She growled again and dropped him on his butt.

"Spicer, if you want to make yourself useful, you'll fly up to the tree clearing and tell us what you see." Chase commanded.

"B-but," Jack began, but Wuya gave him a fierce glare telling him to get his butt up there. "Alright, alright." Jack sighed. He started flying up t the clearing, thanks to his heli-bot. He watched what he touched as he made his way up. He finally reached the top and looked around. He stopped when he saw the trees moving and bending. He squealed and flew back down rapidly landing on his butt once more.

"Well? What did you see?" snapped Wuya.

"T-there's something coming this way!" he shrieked.

The ground started to rumble, they could here deep breathing. Jack cowered behind Wuya. Then, tearing down the trees, a giant T-rex emerged from the clearing. It stared long and hard at them before giving a long and horrible roar. Wuya took a step back only to fall on her butt due to the cowering Jack. Chase looked deep into the T-rex's eyes before transforming into his lizard-form roaring like the T-rex. The even bigger lizard looked at him as if to say 'what do you want?' and lowering his head to Chase's level. Chase took a step forward patting it on the head. Wuya and Jack stood up in total shock that the creature had not yet attacked him, or them for that matter. "I think he'll come to our advantage." Chase laughed evilly.

Author's Note: Hahahahahaaaaa! Cliffy!

Reigan: You are one sick, twisted, evil teen you know that? I love it!

Alice: Sorry if this chapter sucked.

Me: Yeah, I promise the next one will be more…..

Reigan: Terrifying?

Me: Yeah. And sorry for the Jurassic Park usage. I can't help it if I'm obsessed!

Alice: We decided that Raimundo would be the smart one in this category because, well…

Reigan: The kid knows how to play chess for fuzzy's sake! I hardly even know what the rules are for that game!

Me: Yeah! So I figured, he could be an expert on this period also.

Alice: Well, hoped you enjoyed it!

Reigan: Have a nice day!

Me: And remember-

All: Please review! *cheesy smiles and waving*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! School started this last week and I've had homework I needed to get done!**

**Reigan: She doesn't own any references.**

**Alice: Or XS.**

**Me: The only thing I own is the idea, Alice and Reigan. With that said-**

**All: Enjoy and review! *cheesy smiles and thumbs up***

Chapter Three: Carnivores, Herbivores, Omnivores, Oh My!

_"But, if they're gone, what about the parents? Do they know?" Omi asked, widening everyone's eyes._

_"And if not," Clay began._

_"Then they could come back." Kimiko finished._

They all gave each other horrified looks. Raimundo put down the eggs and stood up, "Yes, well maybe we should keep moving, far, far away from here." They began walking away but heard rustling in the bushes behind them. They gasped and looked behind them, waiting for whatever might scare them this time. Kimiko took a step closer to the moving bush ignoring Rai's hand that clasped tightly in hers. The long suspense of waiting for whatever to come out was killing them. They wanted to run, but they were too petrified to even make a sound.

Finally, something came out that ceased their fear, making Raimundo release his hand from Kimiko's. "It's a baby Parasaurolophus!" squealed Kimiko. Sure enough, the baby duck-billed dinosaur walked passed them and into another set of bushes, avoiding the raptor eggs of course. Kimiko followed it into the bushes.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo went into the bushes where she disappeared, followed by Clay and Omi. They came out and saw a long and wide river flowing a few feet in front of them. They looked around and saw Kimiko to the right of them standing next to the baby dinosaur petting it on the back while it drank the clear, blue water.

They came cautiously towards the two stopping right behind Kimiko. She looked back at them with a smile. "Come on guys, she's not gonna hurt you." She took Rai's hand, not letting her other one off of the baby dino, and put his hand gently on its back. He carefully stroked it, a smile spreading on his face.

Kimiko turned back at the others and motioned them to do the same. They hesitantly raised their hands and put them on its back gingerly, they smiled as well.

But it ended too soon as the baby looked up forcing them to back away in fear, all except Kimiko who stood there worried. The Parasaurolophus looked around frantically and then started screeching (Not too sure what sound they make). Then, hearing the bushes around them rustle, they all turned around and jumping out of the bushes were raptors!

The Parasaurolophus ran away into another direction avoiding the three raptors whose only interest were the four warriors, five if you count Dojo. The warriors backed into each other while the raptors slowly made their way toward them in a circle.

"What do we do?" Clay whispered watching a raptor that was watching his every move.

Raimundo thought hard, 'They don't seem to want to eat us.' he concluded, 'They might want something from us. Jeez! How Jurassic Park could ya get!' a thought crossed his mind that made his heart jump, 'Wait! Ok, this is just like the third Jurassic Park! But what did the raptors want?' he sighed mentally, 'Not seeing that in five years really sucks!' he turned his head slightly to face Kimiko watching a raptor from the corner of his eyes. "Kimiko?" he whispered.

She turned to the right and answered, "What?" she said it too loudly and one dinosaur took a step forward to her. Lowering her voice, she asked again, "What?"

"Do you remember what the raptors from Jurassic Park 3 wanted?" he asked in a low whisper.

Kimiko thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah, they wanted the eggs that that one guy…. took," her eyes, and everyone else's, went wide. "Oh fudge."

"Well, how do we convince them that we don't have their babies?" asked Clay.

Raimundo looked over at Clay, then at his hat. He turned back to the raptors and whispered, "Give them your hat."

Clay looked at him like he was a mad-man, "What? Give them my hat?!" he whispered back in an angry tone.

"No offense dude, but even I'd think that you'd hide a baby in a hat that big." he replied.

Clay reluctantly took his hat off slowly, revealing Dojo who slithered into his shirt. Clay put his hat down on the ground slowly upside down. The raptors came over while they slowly stepped back allowing the dinosaurs to inspect Clay's hat. Omi spoke up with confusion on his face, "But, my friends, what if they figure out we do not have the babies?" They stood frozen in realization of their-Raimundo's-mistake.

The raptors turned to them letting out a hiss and launching at them, "Run!" Raimundo shouted. They turned and started to run as fast as they could with the raptors close on their tails. They dodged a whole bunch of tree trunks left and right getting separated.

Kimiko looked back to see how far the raptors were. Strangely, none were there. She looked back at the front and saw one running right for her. She screamed and went to stop, but slipped and went sliding on her butt going underneath the raptor, getting a scratch from the raptor's claw in the process. Grabbing at her arm, she went colliding into a tree face first.

"Ow." she groaned in pain falling onto her back. Dizziness took over her until she finally got her eyes focused enough to see the raptor standing over her. She gasped and prepared for it to slash it's claws into her. But when it drew back its claw to strike, Raimundo came out of nowhere and kicked it in the side of its face knocking it a few yards away. Raimundo helped Kimiko up and held tightly onto her hand running to the right. The raptor soon recovered and went sprinting after them.

Raimundo looked frantically around trying to find a place to hide. He soon saw a hollow log with a crack big enough to fit the two of them in. He stopped right in front of it turning around to Kimiko. She understood the message and jumped in, Raimundo jumped in shortly after. They sat next to each other panting, grateful that they had gotten away. Or so they thought. They heard fast running in their direction. Their hearts started beating faster and faster as the footsteps got closer. Kimiko grabbed Rai's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back turning their hands a ghostly white. A reptilian face appeared above their hiding place before jumping over the log. They sighed and loosened their grip and looked at each other smiling nervously. Then, a shadow was cast over the log once again, they looked up and tightened their grasp on each other once again. Another reptilian head and body was above them. It cast its head from left to right and looked up sniffing the air. Raimundo sniffed as well and could easily smell the faint scent of Kimiko's shampoo. Kimiko realized as well what the raptor was sniffing her out. The raptor kept sniffing the air, beads of sweat trailed down their faces, biting their lower lips. After what seemed like forever, the raptor leapt over the log, its footsteps could be heard getting fainter and fainter as it ran. They sighed in relief and loosened their hands. Raimundo got out of the crack and helped Kimiko out. They looked in the direction where the raptors took off. They felt something grip their shoulders, "AAAHHHHH!" the two and the others behind them screamed.

Raimundo and Kimiko turned around and faced their friends. They all panted putting their hands on their knees. "Don't. Do. That!" Kimiko managed between breaths.

"Sorry." Clay breathed.

"We thought you guys were goners." explained Dojo who was sitting on Clay's head.

"Not yet." Raimundo said still panting. "How'd you guys escape?"

"Elemental powers." Omi gasped.

"Ah," Raimundo looked at Kimiko feeling a little stupid for not using their elements, "good plan."

After recovering from their shock, they began walking again in silence.

…..

Omi turned to his cowboy friend and looked up onto his head where Dojo was sitting, shaking slightly. "Clay? What has happened to your hat?"

Clay looked down and sighed, "I'm afraid I lost m' hat, lil' buddy." he looked over at Omi and explained how he didn't want to go back and get his hat for fear that he would run into more raptors.

Omi nodded, "I understand my friend, even I would not go back." Clay smiled as a thanks, "Of course, I would still be brave enough to face them." Clay's smiled disappeared.

Raimundo smiled at the little monks comment. He looked over at Kimiko who had her hand placed on her upper arm stroking it with her thumb. "What happened to your arm, Kimi?"

She looked up at him and placed a fake smile on, "Nothing, I just, erm… got a scratch." she laughed nervously not making eye contact.

He frowned and stopped, having the other two stop as well. He took her hand and moved it upwards to see what she was hiding. He was surprised to see a long scratch that was dripping blood. He looked at her hand that was once on her arm and saw that it was covered in blood. She sighed, "Alright, I kind of got a scratched from the raptor."

"No ya think?" he turned to the others that were also surprised to see the oozing blood. "Hey, Omi?" the bald monk looked up at him. "Do you think I could borrow some water?"

The little monk nodded and held up his hands, "Water." a small cone of water appeared above his hands.

Raimundo smiled and ripped off part off his sleeve, twisted it, and dipped the top of it into the water. He turned his attention to Kimiko's arm. He held her arm in his hand and used his other one to wipe off the blood. Once he was finished, he tied the piece of cloth onto her arm patting it gently. Kimiko smiled, "Thanks, Rai."

"No problem," he smiled back, "So, where do you think the Time Consumer might be hidden?" He turned to his other teammates who shrugged. He sighed.

Kimiko snapped her head at Dojo, "Dojo? Can't you sense it?" They all gave Dojo a curious look.

"Um…. That's another flaw, I can't."

"Why not?" she asked.

He sighed, "Well, like a said a while back, it's hard for me to sense already active Wu. Plus, the time traveling messed up my senses." they groaned. "Hey! I have very sensitive senses!" he protested.

"Yeah, but I still wonder why you don't notice what smell you leave behind after using the bathroom." Kimiko and Omi giggled at Rai's joke while Clay smirked and Dojo had on a mad look. "Alright guys, I say we head out. We want to find that Wu before the other team gets it." They began their search again, not knowing what more danger lay ahead.

…..

"Alrighty, if I was a Shen Gon Wu, where would I hide?" Clay asked looking into a set of bushes looking left to right.

Before anyone could answer, the ground started vibrating. "What was that?" Kimiko asked moving closer to Rai.

Omi looked over at a little puddle that was vibrating rhythmically. "My friends, my element is water-"

"Yeah, we know that. Anymore news?" Raimundo looked around as the grounds vibrating began to get heavier.

"You did not let me finish! I was going to say, that my element is water, and I am most positive that water does not do this on its own." he turned to the others. The vibrations stopped, they looked around. All of the sudden, they heard a loud roar and crashing sounds of trees being pushed down.

Kimiko clasped onto Raimundo's arm, "Uh, you guys? Maybe we should-" a giant head crashed its way out of the trees, roaring like mad.

"RUN!" Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's hand while Clay grabbed Omi and they burst into sprints in the opposite direction from the-

"It's a Spinosaurus! Isn't it?" Kimiko shouted at Raimundo above the sounds of giant feet running towards them. Raimundo looked back at her and nodded. Kimiko let go of his hand, stopped, and turned around to face it.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted stopping and turned around to get her to move, but she wouldn't budge.

Clay stopped, still holding onto Omi with Dojo on top of his bare-hated head, and shouted at them, "What in tarnation are you doing?!"

The Spinosaurus got closer and closer still until- "Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko shot out a wall of fire. The Spinosuarus had the unfortunate luck to run into it. It roared in rage and fell to the ground, smelling of burnt flesh.

Kimiko sighed in relief. The guys ran up to her, "How'd you know that would work?" Clay asked moving towards the what-seems-to-be-dead dinosaur.

She smiled, "Never underestimate the fact that I watch too much movies in my free time."

"So, do you think it is, as you say, in cold?" Omi asked trying to get Clay to let go of him.

"Out cold." Raimundo picked up a stick and slowly made his way towards it. He poked it in the now deformed burnt head, "I think so." he tossed the stick behind him. When it hit the ground, the eyes on the beast shot open, its pupil dilating. They started walking backwards, watching it as it got up. It was a disgusting sight; its face was burnt from the fire, blood and blisters forming on his face. The warriors turned away running for their lives. They could hear it roar in rage taking charge.

They ran as fast as they could, it was right behind them. Clay ducked as it swung a claw at him. Clay ran faster trying to hold onto Omi as best as he could while Dojo clung to his head. Raimundo held onto Kimiko's hand for dear life, squeezing it to the point that it probably turned a light shade of purple. Kimiko saw something at the corner of her right eye and turned to see familiar reptilian skin. She shouted to Raimundo, "We got company!" he looked over to the left side and saw two raptors running at the same speed as them, getting closer, and closer with every step they took. 'Great!' he thought, 'How could this possibly get any worse?!'

They ran unknowingly into a clearing, sprinting across a field with the raptors and spinosaurus close behind. They were going to make it to the other side of the field when the ground shook even more than before. They looked over at the right of the field and saw a T-rex come crashing through the trees letting out a tremendous roar. Everyone, and thing, stopped in their tracks. The spinosaurus turned to the new addition and let out a growl while the raptors let out hisses. The four monks looked at the T-rex waiting for it to charge, but it strangely didn't. Instead, it let out an annoying laugh.

Kimiko made a disgusted face, "That sounds exactly like-"

"Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius is now in control!" they groaned as the said 'evil boy genius' climbed from its back onto its head, making a triumphant pose.

Wuya joined him on the head pushing him out of the way looking around. She smiled when she saw the warriors, "Ah, the young warriors have finally been found." Chase Young made his appearance standing next to her.

"And it seems they've run into a bit of trouble." he looked over at the spinosaurus that was watching the T-rex closely, waiting to strike. Then to the three raptors that hissed at them also waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He turned his attention to the enemy. He smiled, "Well, I believe we've been here long enough," he patted the T-rex's head; "I think it's time for dinner, don't you?"

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Jack patted his stomach while it growled.

Wuya smacked him on the back of the head. "Not you, you idiot!"

Chase shook his head and turned his attention to the warriors and cackled. "Kill 'em." The T-rex charged and the spinosaurus sprang into action grabbing at his neck. It dodged the attack and went straight for the warriors. "Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay slammed his foot into the ground bringing forth a wall of Earth smacking the T-rex in the jaw sending the passengers of its back. They collapsed to the ground on their back but soon recovered and got out of the way of the Spinosaurus backing the T-rex away using its head.

While the giant beasts were fighting, the monks used this time to escape. Chase saw them running into the forest, "Follow them!" he shouted, getting up and running with Wuya and Jack close behind.

While they escaped though, no one noticed the raptors coming in after them in hot pursuit.

…..

They ran for dear life trying to get away from the dinosaurs before it was too late, looking back every now and then to see if they were being followed. Raimundo looked over his shoulder for the fifth time and saw the Heylin team gaining up on them. Kimiko looked back as well, and when she moved her head to look ahead, she caught a glimpse of something shining to the left. She stopped and ran in that direction.

Raimundo looked back again and saw her running in that direction, "Kimiko! Come back!" he ran to get her.

Clay looked over to see his leader running with Kimiko in another direction and went sprinting after them calling to them. "Where you two going?!"

"Whoa! Clay! Don't make sharp turns!" Dojo warned him holding onto his head.

"My friend! I would very much like to run on my own!" Omi called, struggling under Clay's grasp.

"Sorry lil' buddy! But I'm not taking any chances!"

…..

Chase saw them run in another direction and shouted to the others, "Follow me!" he made a turn to the left. He knew exactly why the young monks turned in that direction, and he was going to make sure he got there first.

…..

When Clay finally caught up to Raimundo, he asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Kimiko went sprinting off by herself!" they were so distracted with running and yelling at the same time, they didn't notice that Kimiko stopped and crashed into her. They fell to the ground crushing her.

"Ugh! You guys get off!" she shoved them off and got up looking around frantically while they straightened up.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" Clay asked, finally letting go of Omi.

"I thought I saw something." Kimiko looked to the right and saw something shining once again. She gasped, "There it is!" she ran to get it, but the three raptors jumped out of the trees in front of her. She stepped back slowly.

"What do they want?" Clay asked getting aggravated by the raptors.

Raimundo looked behind the raptors and saw a nest with the Shen Gon Wu in it! "The nest! It has the Wu!"

Right after, they saw Wuya, Jack, and Chase on the other side of the nest at the same distance as them. They glared at each other long and hard. Then when one raptor launched at the monks they jumped in the air missing the raptors. They Heylin sprang into action nearing the Wu, and right when the raptors were about to chomp the warriors, the humans all touched the Wu and disappeared leaving the raptors to bump heads at the same time falling backwards.

…..

Omi landed on hard ground, he got up and shook his head. He looked around and saw Clay getting up from the ground with a dizzy Dojo around his neck. He looked to his right and saw Raimundo helping Kimiko up. When he looked around some more, he realized that they were in a small space probably underground. The room was lit by small torches and from what he could tell; the room was made out of clay. "My friends, where are we?"

Raimundo looked around, "Not too sure, we could be anywhere at any time by now."

Kimiko looked at what appeared to be a coffin. She walked over to it and put a hand on it. She observed its structure. She noticed that it had pictures on it. "Hieroglyphics?" she looked over at the others, "Hey guys, help me take this cover off?" they came over and started to push the top off. It was rather heavy but it was well worth it. They looked inside completely shocked at what they saw.

"A sarcophagus?" Dojo looked at them with confusion.

Omi looked inside the sarcophagus and saw four weird jars with different styled heads on them. He picked one up that looked like a jackal. "My friends, what is this?"

They looked at the jar in his hands, "Well Omi, I reckon that that's a Canopic jar." Clay replied.

"And by the looks of it, that's the Duametef jar." Kimiko said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see. And what does this jar hold?"

"It holds the stomach of the one who died." Raimundo replied calmly. Omi squealed and dropped the jar. They gasped, "You broke it!"

Dojo looked at the contents that dropped out, "Ewww, it looks like its fresh."

Kimiko sniffed the air and pinched her nose, "Smells fresh too." she unplugged her nose. "What should we do? If someone finds this, they'll be furious!"

"We can blame it on the gecko." Raimundo looked at the 'gecko' at the corner of his eyes.

Dojo snapped his head at him, "Hey!"

"This is no time to joke Rai!" Kimiko snapped.

Clay shook his head. "So, if we're here, then where's Jack, Wuya, and Chase?" they were caught up in the spilt contents and the new question, they didn't realize shadows coming into the room.

"I don't know. Like before, they could be anywhere." their leader commented, they all agreed. The shadows got closer.

Kimiko scratched her head, "Wait, so if this stuff is still fresh, then does this mean we're in-?"

"Ancient times? Might be." Clay concluded. The shadows got closer, and closer.

Omi piped up, "Well! At least we are out of danger!" the other's agreed except for Dojo.

Dojo got a weird feeling that he couldn't shake. "Um…. guys? Do you feel like, we're being watched?" they cocked their heads.

Kimiko was the first to speak, "Yeah, it kind of does." They turned around, men with cloth around their waists yelled something at them and pointed spears at them in anger.

Raimundo sighed and turned to Omi who smiled sheepishly, "What were you saying about danger?"

**Author's Note: Whoo! That took an entire week to complete!**

**Reigan: Oh well! That was an awesome scene!**

**Alice: Which one?**

**Reigan: The one with the Spinosaurus of course!**

**Me: Riiight…. well! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Alice: Have a nice day and-**

**All: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me! I've been dealing with lots of stuff right now. I was going to update this last night, but my mom returned from the BX with The Avengers and we just had to watch it!**

**Reigan: We're still sorry!**

**Alice: We don't own anything except the idea.**

**All: Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter Four: Omi….. Son of a Sun God?

_Raimundo sighed and turned to Omi who smiled sheepishly, "What were you saying about danger?"_

The men jabbed their spears forward and yelled at them in what appeared to be ancient Egyptian. Dojo chuckled nervously and commented, "What a lovely welcoming committee." before hiding in Clay's shirt. The men shouted again pointing to them then to the passageway behind them. The monks understood what they were trying to say and reluctantly moved passed them and began walking out the passageway with the men at toe poking at them once in a while.

It was at least ten minutes into walking when they finally reached the end of the tunnel after a whole bunch of pokes in the back to go left, right, or straight. They walked into the blinding light of the sun. After their eyes came into focus, they faced at least a dozen men (all covered in loin-cloths) wearing head dresses and pointing rather sharp spears. Behind them was a giant pyramid in which they came out of and all around them was desert and papyrus trees.

"Uh…. I guess we kind of over-dressed a little huh? Hehe." Raimundo joked lightly eyeing what the men were wearing but received a light jab in the arm by Kim.

A heavy-set bald man wearing nothing but the loin-cloth walked up to them and spoke in rough English, "What were you thieves doing in King Akhenaten's tomb?" his voice was deep and gravely. It sent shivers down each of the warriors' spines.

Omi cleared his throat and stepped forward into the sunlight. "Excuse me my friends, but we are not-"

Before he could finish, a scrawny Egyptian gasped, "Look! His head! It is as of the Sun!" His comrades looked at him strangely but turned to the little monk and started chattering.

The man that asked them the question looked around, "Enough!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention. He looked down at Omi, bent down to his level and sneered. "Who do you think you are?"

Omi smiled and replied proudly, "I am Omi! The greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever!"

"Well, Omi," he put both his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "Why don't we see if anyone has a sarcophagus in your size." he hissed. The monks moved forward to grab Omi from him but were stopped by the guards putting their spears in front of them.

"Omi!" they shouted.

"Get away from there, kid!" Omi looked back at his friends then to the man clutching his shoulders, the soldiers behind him cheered. He raised one hand preparing to strike Omi.

"AY!" he froze and stood up turning on the balls of his feet. The men stopped cheering and moved making a path for a child, who was about nine years of age-no taller than Kimiko-and also dressed in a loin cloth and head-dress, being followed by two guards with spears. The young man stopped in front of, who the monks were guessing was 'Ay'. "What is the meaning of this?" for a little child, he had a mighty voice.

Ay stiffened and looked down at him clearing his throat, "Sir, these intruders were found in King Akhenaten's tomb stealing his canopic jars!" his voice got rougher with each word.

The boy walked passed him and waved a hand to the guards to let go of the 'intruders'. They obeyed and stepped back. "Is this true?" he asked.

Before they could answer his question, Ay began shouting angrily, "Of course it's true! They were caught in there! Then the men started chattering how this young man was had the head of the Sun!"

"What?" the child looked closely at Omi picking him up and studying him. Omi's friends held their breaths waiting to see what would happen. Staring into this kid's eyes really frightened poor Omi. After what seemed like forever, the child let out a gasp, "You're right." he set Omi down and shouted to the men, "This child has the head of the Sun! Therefore, he must've been sent by Aten himself! He is his son!" the guards cheered while the others gaped at him with disbelief. Satisfied with the results, the boy turned to Ay, "I expect these people to be taken to the palace, prepare a feast for the Son of Aten and his friends, and…" he looked over at the monks, then back at Ay; "Have them dressed properly for the feast."

He bowed, "Of course, King." he turned on his feet and commanded the guards to go back to the palace.

As they retreated, Raimundo walked up behind the 'King' with the others at foot, "Thank you, sir."

He turned around to face them with a kind smile on his face. "It is a pleasure to help the son and friends of Aten."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" Kimiko asked stopping next to Rai.

"Oh of course, I am King Tutankhanmun." he walked away following the guards gesturing them to follow.

"Oh…. KING TUT?!" Clay, Rai, Dojo, and Kim shouted.

Omi looked at his friends then at King Tut, then back at his friends. "Who is King Tut?"

…..

Four pair of eyes watched the group leave from behind a papyrus tree. "Well, it seems they think young Omi is the son of Aten." one of them chuckled.

His companion laughed, "Oh, this is simply delicious."

Jack popped up behind them, "Um… why is that?" Chase and Wuya sighed in annoyance.

Chase turned to him and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, "Because you imbecile, this will be another chance we have to get rid of those meddlesome warriors, once and for all."

Jack gasped for breath, "Got it, CY."

He dropped him on his butt, "And don't, ever call me that again." his voice was filled with acid. Jack chuckled nervously adding a sorry at the end.

Wuya put a hand on Chase's shoulder and smiled venomously, "What evil plans do you have in mind, Chase?"

"All in good time Wuya," he removed her hand from his shoulder, "All in good time."

…..

"And this is where you will get changed." Tutankhamun had his servants push open a door that led to a huge room made out of mud bricks with Egyptian pictures on the walls of men and women-some of them were animals like jackals and crocodiles-while the roof was being held up by tall pillars. At the far end of the room, there was a great balcony big enough to hold at least ten people. The Shoku and Wudai Warriors smiled in amazement.

King Tut clapped his hands and two women-dressed in white, knee-length dresses with gold-rimming and slits at the sides of their legs and with long black hair-came into the room and lightly pushed Kimiko leading her into a nearby curtain at the right of the room, "Uh, guys?" she looked behind her shoulder at her friends as she disappeared behind the golden curtain. "Where are they taking her?" Raimundo asked.

"They are getting her prepared for the feast we will have in your honor." the King explained. "Which you three will have to get ready for as well," he led them to a curtain at the left side of the room and pulled it back revealing three pairs of clothing for them; loin cloths and head dresses with big golden bracelets. "Please hurry, my mother will be wanting to know who is here." and with that, he left them to change.

Dojo climbed out of Clay's shirt and looked down at what they had been given, "Well, it could be worse."

"How so?" the cowboy questioned.

Dojo pondered for a moment, "They could be cannibals and could've eaten you on sight." they agreed and got changed, not facing each other though.

…..

When they got changed, Raimundo and Clay were the only ones who didn't where the head-dress while Omi was fiddling to get his on properly. One of the servants came in and announced that supper was ready.

"But, what about Kim?" Raimundo pointed to the curtain she was still behind.

"She will be escorted when they are done getting her ready." he turned and walked away gesturing them to follow.

Raimundo looked over at Dojo, "Stay here and wait for us to return, got it?"

Dojo sighed, "Fine, but bring me back something to eat." Rai nodded and began following the servant.

"How long do you plan on having Omi play 'son of a God' Rai?" Clay questioned watching Omi get ahead of them trying to follow in the steps of the man leading them through the corridors.

"Just long enough 'til we can find the Time Consumer." he answered. 'I just hope we can find it in considering how big this place is!' he added in his mind.

…..

When they reached the 'dining area', there was a long wooden table that had these interesting chairs that were more square and small rather than the today chairs. But what they really found fascinating was the food; cow meat, bread, peacock, fish, vegetables, and… well let's just say it was enough to feed an entire empire. "Wow." they gasped.

Tut was at the end of the table on the left side with a fairly young lady standing next to him with a white dress on, black short hair down, and bracelets up and down her arms. The King looked up from the plate a servant put down in front of him and stood up, gesturing them to come forward. They saw him gesture and went to greet him and the woman. "Mother, this is the son of Aten I told you about, and his friends." they bowed in respect to his mother.

"Please, call me Kiya." she replied politely. She looked around as they straightened up and asked, "Where is the other friend? The girl?" right when she asked this, the guys heard a cough behind them and turned around to see Kimiko wearing a white dress that went down to her knees and showed her middle-section, but it was covered with a veil-like dress over it that was golden-see-through. Her hair was down and shining in the light the room was giving off. Her upper arm and wrist on her left had golden bracelets while there was only one on her right arm. To Raimundo, she looked like a golden angel.

"Well? What do you guys think?" she asked. Raimundo couldn't take looking at her anymore, not with the blush that was rabidly forming on his cheeks. He looked away and tried desperately to hide his now rosy-red cheeks.

Clay smirked at Raimundo before turning to Kimiko and replying, "That's a mighty fine outfit, Kimiko." he reached up to tip his hat, but remembered about where he left and put down his hand but smiled up at her.

Omi popped up next to Kimiko and felt the veil, "Oooohhhh! Kimiko! It is so soft! This is most appropriate for a girl! Considering that you have fragile-"

"I think you'd better stop while you're ahead, partner."

Omi put on a confused look, "But Clay, what am I ahead of?" Clay sighed and shook his head.

King Tut looked at each of them and clapped his hands, "I propose we should eat before the beetles eat them before we do." They nodded heading towards the table and sitting down with Tut at the head, Kiya on his left with Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko on his right and began eating.

Kiya looked around once more and asked, "Where is Ay?"

Tut shrugged and added, "I haven't seen him since we got back from father's tomb."

She nodded, "Ah yes, your father." she took a sip of her wine.

The warriors glanced at each other. "Ah, if you don't mind us asking, what relation do you have with Ay?" Raimundo asked the question on their minds.

"Ay, is his uncle." she answered. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. Kiya smiled, "Yes, he reigned while Tutankhamun was too young. And now that he is old enough to rule, Ay was released from his duties."

"Was he angry about it?" asked Kimiko.

Kiya laughed, "Of course not. He understands when a king is old enough to rule, he's not angry at all."

…..

Ay paced around the gardens thinking about the new 'additions' to this-no HIS- palace. He knew he should've killed them while he had the chance. But now that they think that that… that… CHILD was actually the son of Aten? What proof did they have!? Sure his head was the shape of the sun but that didn't prove anything! Did it? He groaned and stopped pacing putting his finger to his chin he thought about that. 'If he was the son of Aten, then what would he be doing here?'

"Good question." he whipped around to that voice. In the shadows of tons of papyrus trees was a tall figure with his arms crossed. "What would he be doing here? Wasting his precious time on your pathetic excuse for a king."

"Who are you? How did you get here? If you don't leave now I'll call the guards!" he shouted.

The figure stepped into the sunlight wearing an evil smirk, "I'm Chase Young, and I know you want to get rid of that boy and Tutankhamun." Ay raised an eyebrow at him, "And I can help you accomplish that goal."

Ay looked him up and down before a grin sneaked its way on his face. "How?"

**Author's Note: Oooohhhh! Cliffy! Hehe! I'm so mean! Geez, this chapter was such a pain! I don't know how many times I looked up Tut and his relations with everyone! I don't actually know if Kiya was alive during Tut's reign. That was just a guess after I figured out Nefertiti was dead while his rule, so I had to substitute.**

**Reigan: Hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Alice: And sorry for the long wait! School's a drag!**

**Me: Yeah! But, we have a five day weekend! So, I'm gonna try and update as much as I can!**

**All: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've been preoccupied at the moment. But anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Reigan: We own no references,**

**Alice: Or Xiaolin Showdown**

**All: Please enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Long Live the King

_Kiya laughed, "Of course not. He understands when a king is old enough to rule, he's not angry at all."_

Tut looked down at his dish and mumbled, "Well, there was that one incident." This caught the monks' attention.

"What incident?" Kimiko asked eagerly, all their eyes widening.

The queen waved her hand to dismiss this conversation, "Well, there's no need to fuss over it. All it was was an accident."

"Yes, but I am pretty sure statues do not move by their selves." her son commented matter-of-factly.

She waved her finger in his face, "Yes, but who pushed you out of the way?"

He sighed, "Ay did."

"That's right," Kiya patted his hand. "Now, let us forget about that and focus on getting our meal so your guests can get to sleep. The goddess Nut is about to swallow Aten." his mother concluded.

Tut sighed, "Mother, now that father is gone, perhaps it can be Ra again?" he suggested.

His mother gave him a strict look, "I told you never to bring that up again, especially in front of his son." she hissed at him.

"Yes mother." he sighed again. The monks looked at each other with questionable looks before getting back to their meal.

…..

The monks stared at their chambers in awe. Like the rest of the palace, the walls had hieroglyphics from left to right with four cool looking wooden beds with head-boards, cat carved legs, and almost-comfortable-looking mattresses, two on the right and two on the left. And at the other end of the room was a large balcony like the one where they were changing in.

Tut saw the expressions on their faces and smiled suppressing a chuckle. "I see you like the arrangement we set up." they nodded in response still gapping at what was in front of them. "Well, I hope you will get plenty of rest before the banquet tonight."

Clay broke his gaze from the room and turned around, "Banquet?"

The King smiled, "Yes, everyone in the palace, and more, is going to be there to celebrate the Son of Aten." he turned and left them to look around some more.

Raimundo stared at the hieroglyphics without blinking. Clay put on a questionable look looking from Rai to the wall then back to the Brazilian. He stifled a laugh, "What are you starin' at partner?"

Raimundo looked over at him shrugging then looking back at the pictures on the wall, "I keep expecting these to come alive and try to kill us only to be saved by Brendon Fraser."

Clay crossed his arms putting a finger to his chin, "Really? 'Cause I keep expectin' the hieroglyphics to move across from left to right while singin' Walk like an Egyptian." They both broke out laughing turning away from the wall.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "You guys are hopeless." she walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. It wasn't too bad; it just needed a thicker mattress. She sighed and crossed her legs looking around taking even the smallest crack and placing it in her memory. 'I mean, how many people get to see Ancient Egypt?' she concluded.

Omi walked over to his bed on the left side of the room and plopped down on it. "Ooooooohhh, this most comfortable." he started jumping up and down on the mattress whooping with glee.

Kimiko smiled at the little monk before turning to Raimundo with concerned etched into her features, "Rai, what are we going to do when they figure out that Omi's not the Son of Aten?" Raimundo leaned against the wall scratching the back of his head.

"Well, looks like Omi will have to do a good job of making sure they **don't **find out." he concluded glancing at Clay and Kimiko.

Omi stopped jumping and made a heroic pose, "Do not worry my friends! I am an accomplished Xiaolin liar! I will keep this secret under locker and code!"

"Lock and key, Omi." his friends shook their heads at his mis-matching of slang.

He turned bright red from embarrassment. "Yes, of course. I knew that." he started jumping on the bed once more.

…..

Dojo slithered around the halls avoiding any people that might come by. He grumbled, "I ask for something to eat, and what do they do? They go off and leave me to starve to death! Now I have to go and find them in this White House!" he growled, "Can't I get a break for once?"

He turned a corner and stopped. He heard muffled voices coming up ahead coming from inside a room. He came closer and stopped beside the door being careful not to expose his tail. "Sir, are you sure this plan will work?" a man's voice carried from the room to Dojo's ears.

"Haha! Of course it will! You know the Queen and her sissy-son will never expect it!" Dojo recognized that voice at once as-

"Ay, remember what happened the last time we tried to kill the King?" the same man's voice asked.

"Yes, and whose fault was that, Aapep?" Ay growled.

Aapep sighed, "Mine sir." Dojo listened closer to get a better catch on what was being said.

"That's right, if it wasn't for you, the King would be dead already." the little green dragon could hear the poison in Ay's voice and shuddered.

"But that was our plan." Aapep argued.

"No!" Ay pounded his fist on what sounded like a table. "The plan was to make sure both the King _and_ the queen were destroyed by that statue! Instead it was about to destroy _just _the King! So I had to stop it before it did any serious injury!"

His 'side-kick', if you will, raised an eyebrow. "Why do both at the same time? Why not do one then the other?"

Ay scoffed, "Too much work to plan two deaths. One is all we need to get rid of both of them."

A long moment of silence, then, "Sir? Where did you get this idea?"

"I gave it to him." Dojo's eyes widened in fear. Chase Young's voice came from the shadows in the room followed by six pairs of feet could be heard now.

"Ah, I see. And who are you?"

"Aapep, this is the man who gave me the idea. Chase Young." someone coughed, "And his companions; Wuya and….. Jack." Dojo squeaked. "They are going to help us create the poison to get rid of both the sissy-King and fake Son of Aten. By planting it in their bread." he laughed maniacally.

Dojo bolted behind the corner he came from and panted, "I gotta find the others!" he sprang into action to try and find the Dragons-in-training.

After Dojo left to go warn the others, Chase knew Dojo had overheard and smiled. "Very good Ay, the little messenger has heard the plan."

Ay and Aapep viciously smiled and nodded, "Wait? So that wasn't the real plan?" Jack questioned.

Wuya smacked him in the back of the head, "Of course it was! Just not the truth." she pointed out.

Ay smiled, "Yes, they will never suspect the real plan."

…..

Kimiko looked out onto the palace from the balcony. The sun was beginning to set creating a beautiful painting of red, orange, yellow, and hints of blue around her. She felt a presence join her and looked over at her left and saw a certain Shoku Warrior standing next to her gazing at the sunset as well. She turned back to the sunset, "Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied looking around at the now forming stars. He looked over at her and could see what the reflection of the setting sun on her hair was doing to her. His eyes shifted from her head to her bare arms where the bracelets were. He noticed something was off though. "Hey! They cleaned up your arm."

She looked down at her arm and remembered there was a piece of Rai's sleeve there at one point, "Oh!" she looked up at him. "Yeah, you'd be amazed at the stuff they have here."

"What did they use?"

"I don't know but I hope it wasn't toxic." she replied. "By the way, thanks."

"Huh? What for?" he questioned.

"For… you know… saving me from the raptors." she looked away blushing like mad.

He thought back and blushed a deeper red than she did and looked away scratching the back of his neck, "Oh, uh…. well you know… I couldn't let anything bad happen to you…" she looked up at him, his entire face went red now, "Gah, I mean… well, you know you're my best friend and if anything where to happen… you know to you…" he sneaked a glance at her direction and realized she had moved closer, though she did not realize this. "Then I…."

The doors in the room interrupted him and in came a panting, green dragon. They returned in the room rushing towards Dojo, Clay, and Omi. "Dojo, what is the matter?" Omi asked.

Dojo took a few breathers before letting out a big breath. "I was *pant* on my *pant* way to find you guys when *pant* I overheard *pant* Ay and some other gut named *pant* Aapep *pant, pant, pant*"

Raimundo picked him up and set him on the nearest bed and patted him on the head. "Alright Dojo, start from the beginning."

Clay and the others stood around Dojo listening to what he had to say. Dojo took a deep breath and started from the beginning, "After you three _didn't_ bring me anything to eat," he glared at Omi, Clay, and Raimundo who apologized. "I decided to head off and find you, but when I was I heard some people talking, went to investigate and I SAW AY PLANNING A PLOT AGAINST THE KING!"

The monks gasped in horror looking at one another, "I knew something was off about him!" Kimiko pounded her fist in her palm.

"And that's not all! He's even planning on getting rid of," he looked around making sure there was nobody else there but them. "He's even planning on getting rid of Omi as well! Both with poison in their bread!"

"What?!"

"And guess who's helping him!"

"Chase Young," Raimundo growled under his breath, Dojo nodded in response. Their expressions turned from shock to pure hatred. Raimundo shook his head to try and calm himself down when a thought occurred to him, "Alright Dojo, we'll need you to do something for us." the little dragon turned his attention to the Brazilian. "We'll need you to look around to find the Time Consumer while we stop Ay."

"But Rai, if Dojo gets to it we'll be left behind." Kimiko reasoned.

Dojo coughed to get their attention, "Not necessarily, I just remembered one good thing about getting the Time Consumer and that's when if someone you're travelling with gets it before you both find it, the people you're with will automatically be transported too." he explained.

"And you just remembered that?" Clay asked irritably rubbing in between his eyes.

"Hey! I'm 1500 plus years old! I forget things." Dojo defended.

"Well, now that that's covered, Dojo will go and find it while we try and stop Ay and the others." Raimundo explained to his team.

Omi, still having been shocked that the bad guys were trying to kill him and the King, broke out of his stupor and shot his fist in the air. "We will be victorious! We will not let the King and I die!"

Thirty minutes later…..

Dojo peeked out the door of the monks' room and sneaked out closing the door quietly. He turned around and panicked at the sight of guards coming towards the room. He looked around trying to find a place to hide and ducked behind a plant. The two guards knocked on the door and when it opened they announced the feast was beginning and that they were to meet the King in the dining hall.

"Oh, okay will do!" Dojo could hear Raimundo reply cheerfully. He heard footsteps and peeked out the bush and saw the warriors following the guards. As they passed, he saw Clay and Raimundo wave him off as a signal to keep the search on.

He nodded and snuck out from behind the plant and slithered behind the others keeping a safe distance. There were two halls he could go down, and while his friends went to the right he went left to try and find it in one of the other rooms.

"Alright, if I were a tricky Shen Gon Wu, where would I be?" he questioned. He reached a large door and opened it up only to have a woman scream and through a clay bowl at him. He dodged it and covered his eyes repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he slithered away down the hall with his hands (or claws) over his eyes. Since he didn't know where he was going he smacked into a column. He fell back and grunted rubbing his head. He looked up and saw that he'd run into and before him was a large door with many Hieroglyphics written all over it.

"Well, guess I'll start here." and with that, he pushed open the doors and gazed into the room and figured it was either the King's or his mom's room. Out of all the rooms, this was the fanciest with its larger bed surrounded by the many see-through curtains and larger balcony and… well it was pretty fancy in there.

Dojo let out a low whistle and looked around again taking it all in. He took a deep breath and began his search for the Time Consumer.

…..

The guards led their guests into the dining hall-the same one from earlier-only a flood of people were there, probably mostly villagers and noblemen. They bowed to the monks before returning to the corners looking over the feast.

Raimundo scanned the area looking for the King. He soon spotted him and pointed him out to the others. "Over there." he whispered and made their way towards him careful not to be spotted by any of the 'unwanted visitors'.

Tut noticed them walking to him and bowed to who he was talking to and excused himself making his way to them instead. "Good evening," he bowed, "Do you like the arrangements Son of Aten?" he questioned eyeing Omi carefully to see his reaction.

"Ooooohhhh! Yes! They have mooooooooost wonderful beds in the room!" he remarked cheerfully thinking back on the beds.

Tut smiled, "I am glad it is to your liking. Now," he clapped his hands together, "would you like to join me at the table for the feast?"

Raimundo stepped in front of Omi before he could say anything, "Actually, we would like to talk to you for a minute…. please." he added politely so he didn't seem demanding.

The young King looked at each of them confused before nodding and following them to a secluded corner away from the activity going on around them and were about to explain what they believe Ay was planning.

…..

Four soldiers with their spears loosely in their hands, made their way down the halls of the palace talking about recent events of the 'Son of Aten' coming and how it was unfair that they be the only ones not to attend the feast but the other guards and soldiers could. They stopped mid-conversation when they noticed that the King's door was open. They cautiously made their way to the bedroom and made the scrawniest out of them peek inside first. The 'brave' soldier peeked inside and saw that everything was in place except one… thing poking out of the bottom of the King's bed and throwing objects around the place.

"Hey you! Stop what you're doing!" Dojo looked around seeing the four guards coming after him with their spears pointed in his direction.

"Oh boy!" Dojo quickly looked around for an escape and slithered as quickly as he could towards the balcony, not really thinking it through. Once he got there, he realized he was too far up to land, and due to dizziness the time travelling had caused twice now, it was impossible for him to change size and fly. He looked back and found he was cornered by pointy weapons. He sweat-dropped and gulped trying to find a way out, but what it came to was him shouting a 'battle cry' and slithered as fast as he could passed the guards. Unfortunately, he did not think **this** through either and got snatched by the guards. He tried slithering out of the man's grasp only making him tighten his grip on him more.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us!" one of them said behind him.

Dojo cowered and thought hard of what to do. Finally, he had only one chance to escape and he took it. He bit down on his captor's hand and he released a cry of pain dropping the dragon. Dojo quickly scurried off into the room and out of it while the guards chased him in hot pursuit.

…..

Dojo and the four guards went flying through the halls passed the dining room where the monks where currently talking to Tut.

Kimiko looked behind her as she felt a cool breeze fly passed but brushed it off when she didn't see anything she turned back to the conversation.

"I do not understand? What is wrong about Ay?" the King asked not fully understanding what they meant by 'Ay is not the man you think he is'.

"Look Sire, we have a sneaky suspicion that Ay maybe planning on-" before Clay could finish his sentence, the back-stabber of an uncle came by and interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, my young… King and his friends." you could easily tell the venom behind his words were trying to contain themselves. "I believe it is time to introduce the Son of Aten now." he insisted leading the King away from them giving the monks a death glare before turning away. The warriors looked at each other suspiciously then moved with the King and his uncle. They sat down at the table in the same order they were in before, everyone else was too busy talking to one another to be sitting down.

Omi looked around feeling that something was a bit off. He looked left then right, then left again and continued this pattern.

Clay noticed his nervousness and patted him on the back making the poor Dragon jump in his seat. "Woah there partner!" he patted him again to calm him down and added, "Just stay calm alright buddy?" Omi nodded in response keeping his cool.

As everyone took their seats, with Tut at the head of the table of course, Ay slipped into the shadows smiling viciously. "You put it in?" he questioned.

Another dark figure to the left of him appeared and answered, "Of course sir." You could easily imagine the smirk he gave as he responded. Aapep smile disappeared, "Sir? What about the Queen? What will happen to her?"

Ay turned to him, "She is of no use," he looked forward, "Besides, who listens to a female King?"

A figure from the right came out as well, "Well, hopefully the warriors won't figure out what we really did with the poison." Chase sighed and muttered, "I have underestimated them plenty of times in the past."

Wuya and Jack appeared behind him, "Well, if you weren't so stubborn and just get the Shen Gon Wu-"

"Silence Wuya." Chase growled, "I am too busy watching the death of young Omi." the three smiled evilly.

"And I, the King." he smiled, "Yes, long live the King." he and his minion smiled watching the young ones heading for doom. Little did they realize, that their 'friends' had disappeared.

…..

Dojo turned corners right and left with the four soldiers hot on his tail. He turned left and realized he had made it to the front entrance and burst through the door making his way out the courtyard and into the desert trying to gain speed.

He looked behind and saw them gaining speed. He turned back around and saw the pyramids about a mile away, his heart raced and he gained more speed heading to the pyramids to try and lose them.

Once he got to the entrance of one large pyramid, he looked behind him again to see the guards a few yards behind. He began going through the tunnels trying to confuse them as they entered as well. He took many rights and lefts looking back now and again to make sure he had lost them. He stopped when he entered a room. A very familiar room…

"The King's tomb!" he said a little louder than intended. He heard one of the men shouting 'This way!' and slithered into the room looking around taking note that the footsteps were getting closer every second. He finally spotted something he could fit in and quickly went to the sarcophagus, which was left open from when they first arrived, and jumped in. He listened to them come into the room and hid further into the sarcophagus minding the coffin inside it so it wouldn't make a sound if it moved. He did back into something though, moving further away from the footsteps as they drew closer. He looked back and saw a rather big canopic jar with an odd looking man on it; almost resembling Dashi. He gave it a questionable look and, with caution, opened it up and almost squealed for joy. It was the Time Consumer! Before he could take it however, a pair of hands grabbed him out of his hiding place. He came face to face with the guards. 'Uh oh.' he thought. Oh how he wished he was with the others at this moment.

…..

Clay looked around the room. Something was off, Ay had disappeared and he had a creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach that interfered with focusing on the meal. His train of thought was interrupted Tut beginning to talk.

"My friends, family, and noblemen. I have gathered you here on this glorious day to celebrate the coming of the great, Son of Aten." everyone clapped as Omi stood up, took a bow, and sat back down. "At first, I thought it was impossible, the son? Of a god coming here? To see us? But then I took a closer look and sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed." he picked up his drink, "And so, we cheer to the great, Son of Aten."

Everyone raised their drinks and cheered. Clay was about to drink his when he realized, Omi's drink was a different color than his. 'What?' he thought. Then it hit him, 'It was a trick!' before anyone could take a drink he shouted, "Stop!" they all looked at him confused, their cups barely touching their mouths.

"Clay? Is everything okay?" Kimiko questioned putting down her drink.

"It's a trick!" he turned to Raimundo and Kimiko, "They only wanted us to think that it was the bread, it's really in what we're drinking!" fear flashed through their eyes including Omi's dropping his drink.

"Excuse me? But what is in the drinks?" Kiya questioned standing up.

"The poison!" the four shouted and everyone gasped.

Kiya shook her head, "I assure you there is no poison in this." she held up her son's cup.

Three guards pushed the Ay and Aapep out of the shadows, "Ma'am, we found these two lurking around."

"Ay? What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" Kiya was so frustrated by this point she yelled her questions.

"They were planning on killing me and the King your majesty!" Omi stood on the table unable to contain his anger. His friends stood up to try and get him to calm down.

Ay broke out of the guard's grasp, "But you were lying! You are no Son of Aten! You're a fake!"

Everyone gasped again and the Queen and Tut turned to Omi, "What? Is this true?" Omi was about to speak when Ay cut him off.

"It is true! Chase Young told me so!" he looked around trying to find the evil Prince. But he was nowhere to be found, neither was Wuya or Jack. "He was here! He was here!" he began frantically.

"Ay that is enough!" the Queen demanded. He lowered his head in response realizing he had been betrayed. "You are the one that is lying! You know that he is the real Son of Aten! You-"

"No." she stopped mid-rant and everyone looked over at Omi. "He is not lying. I am not the real Son of Aten."

"Omi-" he put a hand out to silence his friends and hung his head.

"I am not the real Son. I never was. It was all a lie, we just needed some time to find an object we needed." he explained. "Now you know."

Everything was silent, then, "Guards! Get him!"

"Mother! No!" Tut begged. The guards moved towards the warriors, spears pointed at them. The guests backed up letting them pass to get to the 'liars' while Tut kept protesting.

"What now?" Kimiko questioned.

"Dojo should've found it by now." Clay muttered.

"Hurry up, Dojo." Raimundo muttered through clenched teeth when they backed into a wall, the spears practically at their chests. "now would be a good time."

…..

Dojo struggled to get out of the man's hands. "You're not getting away that easily." the scrawny-man commented. "Not this time." his friends chuckled watching the poor dragon squirm.

It was interrupted once again, but this time by a loud roar. They turned around and came face to face with t a giant lizard-creature. "Hello Dojo." Chase growled moving closer into the room. They forgot about Dojo and dropped him staring in shock at the monstrous form before them and ran out of the room.

"Ch-Ch-Chase Young! H-How did you find me?" Dojo slithered back slightly shaken with fear.

Wuya and Jack steppe into the doorway as he chuckled, "I love the advantages this form has." he sniffed the air to demonstrate what he could do.

"Oh," Dojo stared dumfounded, "Well, it has been nice talking to you but-" with that he slithered away jumping into the sarcophagus and grabbed the canopic jar. "I think it's time for a new change in scenery."

"Get him!" Chase commanded and they all sprang into action an inch away from Dojo before he pulled out the Time Consumer and they glowed disappearing from sight.

…..

The men had their spears pointed at the warriors' throats. "Any last words?" one of them asked.

The monks looked down and realized they stated glowing, Rai smirked, "Yeah," the guards looked up at him, "See ya later alligators." then they disappeared with a flash of light.

They all stood there processing what had just happened. A man came up to Kiya, "Misstress," she turned to him with her hands on her son's shoulders. "We took the liberty of checking the King's drink and-" he held up a dead cat, "It appears they were telling the truth."

She looked from the man to the cat then to the men holding Ay and Aapep. Tut looked down at the dead creature, "I think it's time to take care of the real liars," he snapped his fingers, "Guards, arrest Ay and Aapep for trying to murder the King." they did as they were told and the entire room clapped for the arrest of the two men.

Kiya turned to her boy, "I am sorry I didn't believe your friends about Ay."

He smiled up at her, "It is fine mother. Now, we can do with him what we please for what he could've done." they both smiled brighter and walked with the guards out of the dining-hall.

…..

Kimiko landed on her back with a loud thud, she groaned and rubbed her head. Her other hand touched something prickly, but soft. She sat up slowly and looked around, her friends were on their backs too groaning and rubbing their heads. She looked around more and realized they were on top of a cliff and what she was touching was grass.

"Well, looks like we haven't made it back to Kansas just yet have we?" Rai questioned sitting up.

"Nope," Clay answered getting off of poor Omi.

Omi looked around, "Where is Dojo?"

"Right here." Omi felt along his back and pulled off Dojo, who had a dazed look and appeared to be flattened.

"I am sorry my friend!" Omi, Clay, and Raimundo helped making him less… 'flat'.

The Dragon of Fire moved to the edge of the cliff looking at the scene before her. She gasped, "Guys! Look!" they came over after helping Dojo out and looked down as well gasping too.

"Where are we?" Clay asked.

They studied the great temple-like building with a large ancient city surrounding it. They looked closer at the columns that were holding the temple up and realized that the columns had interesting designs on it. Kimiko was the first to realize where they were and spoke up. "I think, we might be in Greece."

**Author's Note: If there were any mistakes in this please let me know through PM that way I can fix it.**

**Reigan: Hopefully you enjoyed it though!**

**Alice: Have a nice day and-**

**All: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me, Alice, & Reigan: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Me: Sorry for the delay, I have been diagnosed with a dangerous disease that spreads to people everywhere.

All: Procrastination. *Lightning, thunder, and a girl scream in the background*

Alice: So, as a little sorry and Happy New Years present!

Reigan: Here is the next chapter!

Me: Yep! New chapter already to go!

Alice: We do not own XS or anything else we may use in this like quotes or cameos or something!

Reigan: So, read, relax.

All: And review!

Chapter Six: This is Sparta!

_They studied the great temple-like building with a large ancient city surrounding it. They looked closer at the columns that were holding the temple up and realized that they had interesting designs on it. Kimiko was the first to realize where they were and spoke up. "I think, we might be in Greece." _

They looked at her with interested looks, "Ya think so Kim?" Clay looked back down at the city.

She nodded, "Yeah, pretty sure."

Raimundo clapped his hands together, "Well, since we're here, let's try and find the Wu before we get into trouble like last time." they nodded in agreement and went the opposite way down the cliff.

"Besides," Omi added, "Who knows where Wuya, Jack, and Chase Young are."

"Yeah, we need to find it before they do." said Kimiko as she walked faster down the hill to the edge followed by the others.

"Well, let's just stay out of trouble this time." Raimundo sighed not wanting a repeat of what happened just five minutes ago.

Omi rushed down the hill next to Kimiko, "My friend, what about our clothes?" he pointed to his, ahem, only piece of clothing.

She stopped in her tracks looking and turning to face the others studying their attire. They would seriously stand out if they were to go into the city. "Hmmmm, you're right. We can't go into a Greece city looking like this." she paused, "Or maybe…." she ran down the grassy hill. The three boys and dragon looked at each other before following their female friend.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, they made a sharp turn ending up behind a large boulder looking at the city only a few yards in front of them. Kimiko stood on her tip-toes looking over the boulder with Rai, Clay, and Omi next to her (in that order). People were walking around and many stopping to talk to other people. "What are we looking for?" Raimundo whispered in Kimi's ear.

She looked around searching for the items she needed. Her eyes settled on an older woman putting clothes on a line connecting from her little hut to another. The lady went inside her hut while Kimiko quietly snuck out from behind the rock and quickly grabbed a few clothes and ran swiftly back to the boulder "Here." she said handing them each a piece of clothing.

"Are you crazy Kimiko?!" Raimundo harshly whispered swiping a garment from her hands.

She looked up at him with an innocent look, "What? It's not like they're gonna miss 'em. Besides, do you have any money to buy clothes?" she folded her arms with her garment in hand. He opened his mouth to respond but shut it when he figured she was right.

"Technically, it would be drachmas that we would use to buy things 'ere." Clay responded looking at his chosen clothing, it was a little small so he traded with Omi's whose was bigger than him.

She shrugged making a 'who-cares' noise. "Now turn around." she instructed facing the opposite direction.

"Why?" Omi questioned.

She turned to him, "Because, it's rude to watch a girl changing, Omi. The same thing goes for girls watching guys."

"Yeah, so be good gentlemen and turn around!" Dojo, who was perched on Clay's shoulder, ordered them. They followed his command and faced the opposite direction, boys facing west and girl facing east and began changing. Dojo watched the guys carefully to make sure they wouldn't peek. He knew they wouldn't but you can never be too careful when you only have one girl on the team.

After quickly putting on the garments, the boys stood there not facing Kimiko waiting patiently. Raimundo waited began swaying his head side to side getting rather bored. But his boredom left when he saw an animal dart at the corner of his eye. He looked over to see if it was a rabbit or a bird but quickly turned back when he got slapped by Dojo. "Ow!" he screeched. Dang that gecko could slap. Dojo waved a finger at him indicating that what he did was bad. Rai shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no idea what he did wrong but Dojo waved his finger again. He stuck his tongue out at the dragon and turned his head forward.

"Ok, you guys can turn around now." they did as told and gaped at Kimiko's new attire. The robe was white with a nice pink tint and was sleeve-less while the rest reaching to her hips part clung to her nicely giving her a figure and nothing trashy. The bottom part flowed to the ground giving it that river flow feeling. Her hair was in a bun, held up by one of the bracelets she had gotten from Egypt, a few strands of hair hung at either side of her cheeks showing off the features on her face.

Clay gave a low whistle, "Well, I think that outfit tops all the others Kimiko."

Dojo gave a small sniffle, "You're growing up so fast." he wiped a tear away from his eye as he said this.

Omi clapped his hands in excitement, "Oooooh! Kimiko! You look most wonderous!" he came up and hugged her legs.

She gave a small giggle, "Thanks Omi." he backed away to bow respectfully to her which she copied.

Clay looked over at Raimundo who hadn't said a word. He noticed that Raimundo was looking everywhere but at Kimiko with a streak of red going across his face. Clay nudged his wind friend in the arm and said, "I think Raimundo might have something to say though." Raimundo gave him a glare in the corner of his eye.

Kimiko looked over at Rai waiting for him to say something. He looked straight at her and gulped, his face turning darker by the second. "You… erm… look… amazing." he looked down suddenly fascinated by the grass.

A bright smile, as well as a blush, appeared on Kimiko's face as she looked away. "Oh, t-thank you." she smiled brighter, "You guys don't look half bad yourself." The boys looked down at what they were wearing and sighed. Their garments looked more like white mini-dresses than anything, a few inches above the knees with no sleeves like Kimiko's but it was the style of men back then and they would have to suck it up.

Their leader nodded his head and looked back up at Kim, "Yeah, but you look better than we do."

They stood there a few moments in awkward silence both blushing until it was broken by Dojo, "Alright kiddies! We could stand here and watch the two love birds or we could go into town and find the Shen Gong Wu." with that, the two-plus Dojo on Clay's shoulder- walked away from the so called 'love birds'.

Raimundo and Kimiko shot him a glare and shouted, "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" and followed them.

…..

Chase studied the Greece city from a safe distance, blocking out the bickering that went on between the old hag and wannabe 'evil boy genius'.

"You couldn't even put simple plans into form!" Wuya shouted waving her arms in the air for affect.

"At least I come up with plans! What do you do? You go from one evil genius to the next whenever you get the chance!" Jack shouted back putting his hands on his hips.

The evil witch gasped and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Why you little!"

"Enough!" Chase shouted grabbing a hold of Wuya's hands making her release the boy, "If we are to be stuck in these generations together then we will have to agree and work as a team." he let go of Wuya's hands roughly.

She blinked a few times before sighing, "I guess you're right, but when we get out of this-"

"Then you will have my personal permission to do with Spicer as you please." Chase agreed.

Jack steeped in between them, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" they both shouted in unison. The boy genius pouted and crossed his arms as the two Heylin lords stepped away studying the land they were in.

Wuya looked around the city in disgust. 'Look at all those mortals,' she thought. 'So tiny and useless.' she turned her attention to Chase in wonderment. "What are we going to do about the little brats?"

He sighed deeply as though he were in deep thought. "Give me a minute." he growled.

Jack sheepishly went up to them, "Um, can I make a suggestion?"

"No!" Wuya snapped facing him.

Chase held up his hand to dismiss what she was going to do next, "If he has an idea, then let him speak." she growled in disapproval.

The young teenager cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that whenever we interfere, things only get worse and the Xiaolin losers end up getting away."

He could see that his 'evil hero' was thinking about this for a moment. "He's right."

"What?" the witch exclaimed turning to him.

"If we do get involved that will lead to more trouble." he looked over at the city and could see his enemies in the distance making their way through the crowd. His features turned dark as well as the venomous smile upon his face, "Let's just wait to see what happens if they mess up on their own."

…..

In the outskirts of town, the group of teens made their way pass the crowds enjoying the market day while trying not to draw to much attention to their selves. They blended in real nicely with the fellow people of Greece since they practically wore the exact same thing, but besides that it was kind of hard not to be stared at occasionally when you have a weird looking creature perched on your friend's shoulder.

"Pst, Dojo? Can't you hide anywhere?" Raimundo whispered to him getting odd stares from passing people.

The little lizard looked at him insulted and replied, "Well, I would but_ you_ were the one who gave Clay's hat away to the raptors remember?" he hissed.

The female Dragon took off the one bracelet on her right arm and grabbed Dojo off of Clay's shoulder and whispered, "Wrap yourself around my arm like a bracelet, ok?" He nodded and curled himself around her right upper arm. "And try not to move so much got it?"

"Got it." he gave her the thumbs up and they continued on their way.

As they walked around, they got deeper into the heart of the city passing by many people, homes, little pottery huts and finally ended up at the center piece of it all. The giant building they saw while standing on the hill overlooking the city. They stopped in front of the stairs and stared in amazement at the columns holding up the ancient stone. The small group stared from the bottom up to the tip-top with their mouths hanging open. "Wow." they exclaimed together.

Omi looked back to the top of the stone-stairs seeing only a few people going in and out of it. Being the little curious monk he is, he started up the stairs without second thought. Dojo looked down from the top and saw Omi going up the stairs. In panic, he started poking Kimiko repeatedly. Getting annoyed with his poking, the young Fire Dragon grabbed him from her arm and asked venomously, "What?!"

"Baldy!" he pointed to where said 'Baldy' was heading off to.

She followed his finger and gasped, "Omi!" she let go of Dojo, who fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and ran up the stairs.

Their leader watched her go up the stairs and shouted, "Kim! Wait!" he ran up the stairs followed by their cowboy friend who grabbed Dojo and followed.

They reached the top of the stairs, panting and saw their other two friends standing ever so still. Raimundo reached Kimiko and asked, while catching his breath, "What *pant* is up *pant* with you *pant* running away all the time!?" She pointed up and he followed her finger pointing upwards and stared in amazement at a marble statue more than fifty feet tall of a lady wearing a chiton and sandals with a staff in her right hand and upon her head rested a helmet.

"Athena." Kimiko whispered never taking her eyes off the magnificent statue. The boys gazed at the statue too not paying too much attention to what was going on around them. Kimiko however began to look around and see people bringing in what looked like offerings and placing them at the edge of Athena. She grabbed Rai's arm and whispered, "We have to go." and led them all out of the temple.

As they made their way down the stairs, Clay asked why they had to go. Kimiko looked to the four boys (Dojo included) and sighed, "Because, they were giving offerings to the goddess Athena, and we shouldn't be in there if we don't have an offering." she explained. They nodded in understanding and continued their way down the stairs.

When they reached the end however, they were greeted by a woman shouting, "That's them! Those are the thieves!" and out of nowhere soldiers in red armor (more like skirts), helmets, with spears, arrows and swords surrounding them. In the midst of the unpleasant crowd, the lady they saw at the hut was pointing at them.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Raimundo commented.

Omi stepped in front and whispered to his friends, "It is alright, I will take care of it." he walked up to the soldiers ignoring his friends whispers of 'No!' and 'Don't do it!'. He stopped in front of the soldiers and took a deep breath. Everyone waited to see what he was going to do. Beads of sweat trickled down the faces over his friends. He sucked in all the air he could manage and let out, "THIS IS SPARTA!" everyone in the crowd gasped at his outburst.

"OMI?!" His friends shouted. They grabbed him by the robe and pulled him back. Dojo started out by saying, "Ok kid, there are three things wrong with that. One,"

"Wrong place to be saying that." Raimundo started.

"Wrong time to be saying that." Clay added.

"And three: WRONG PEOPLE TO BE SAYING IT TO!" Kimiko screeched in his ear.

Omi looked back at his friends then to the soldiers drawing nearer to them with murder in their eyes, then to his friends. He kicked the ground sheepishly, "Oopsie."

Author's Note: Well! There it is then! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! But excuse the horrible writing, my Language Arts teacher sucked all the creativity right out of me with a stupid essay! *pouts*

Alice: Well, that's all folks!

Reigan: And remember!

All: Please REVIEW!


End file.
